Currently available means for securing an object to a user include a variety of different holsters, pouches, quick releases, bags, Velcro, etc. For heavier objects, for instance various tools or cameras, most means include a mechanical locking mechanism to safely secure the object to the user. However, when implementing a mechanical locking mechanism, the user will more often than not need to use both hands to remove the object from the locking mechanism.
Workers, contractors, and construction workers often climb and work directly from a ladder or scaffolding. In either case, drills and other tools can be dropped when performing work with the tool falling to the ground and possibly injuring someone or breaking the tool. Not only is there a risk that the drill can fall from the ladder or scaffolding and be ruined upon impact, but there is danger that it can injure contractors or other personnel that happen to be located below the ladder or scaffolding. Further, most currently available means for securing the tool to the user requires a locking mechanism needing two hands to free the tool. Said workers, while working on the ground, need a secure means to hold tools while working while still making the tools easily available.
As such, there is a need for a locking mechanism that can be easily disengaged with one hand by a user grasping the object to be removed and can be implemented in a variety of different situations.